Para toda la eternidad
by Adhii Guzman
Summary: Mi naturaleza me hacía actuar egoísta ¿es que acaso no se debía de permanecer por el resto de la eternidad con la persona amada? Eso pasaba, nuestra especie transformaba solo a aquella persona que lograra hacer que el corazón volviera a latir, así debía de ser y él lo logro... ¿como era posible eso?


_**El mundo de Naruto pertenece a **__**Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo jodo a los personajes tal como lo haría kakashi-sempai si no fuera tan flojo despreocupado y pervertido. Eso si no se pierde por el sendero de la vida :3**_

**En el comienzo...**

No hay tiempo debemos salir lo antes posible pequeños sucesos han estado ocurriendo tengo un mal presentimiento por el bien de mi pueblo por el bien de mi raza; hay que movernos lo antes posible aun no es el momento de actuar me causa indigestión el solo hecho de pensar huir; los haruno no huimos nosotros enfrentamos los hechos.

Nosotros la raza superior, huyendo de lo que se avecina, estoy asqueada ¿cómo es posible que siendo yo la encargada de la seguridad de mi gente huya como una simple cobarde? ¿Eso es lo que mis padres me enseñaron? Estaba claro que no, nuestra tiene sus limitaciones esas que nos hacen indefensos a un niño de 5 años y letales a cualquier arma.

Tras la muerte de los gobernantes me he visto ante la obligación de tomar el puesto como princesa ya que al no haber ceremonia de coronación hacia el trono solo puedo ayudar y dictar leyes con niñeros; los estúpidos viejos del concejo se han de retorcer de la risa a mis espaldas malditas pasas. A estas alturas deben de estar enterados de lo que realmente ocurre, solo miran por el bienestar de sus culos les importa un mierda lo que ocurra a nuestra especie. Mi lugar está en el campo de batalla, no a la espalda de todos aquellos que sirven por un bien común.

Sé que debo ser paciente pero ante esta situación no me siento capaz de sacar a mi gente de la oscuridad a la cual ya estamos acostumbrados, el sol se oculta tras las nubes, aun así los pequeños rayos que salen de ellas nos debilitan ansiando cada vez nuestro único sustento. ¿Que si estoy enojada? ¡Ja! Furiosa así es como estoy ese maldito de Inuzuka me ha cogido desprevenida el muy animal me ha arrastrado a mi debilidad

Me encuentro prácticamente consiente, el maldito ha actuado rápido y me ha sedado, si el muy bastardo me ha drogado ya me las cobrarme cuando esté completamente sobria, aunque por otro lado debería agradecerle el remedio que utilizo no solo durmió mi cuerpo me relajo de una forma cegadora, y como no me va a resultar relajante si el tonto utilizo sangre ahora precisamente ahora que me había estado absteniendo de toda clase de debilidades y el estúpido que tengo por subordinado me hace caer en las debilidades humanas.

Lo reconocí entre la multitud por esas extrañas marcas en su rostro y el ya no tan pequeño perro que lo acompaña siempre, su cabello castaño ni muy largo ni corto, sonríe de esa forma nerviosa y picara tan característica en él.

-Sakura… tu sabes que lo he hecho por… el bien de nuestra raza ¿cierto?

Escucho ese temblor en su voz, puedo sentir el miedo de cada uno de los presentes, afuera el estallido de los corazones humanos se convierte en música para mis oídos, mis colmillos se exponen ante las miradas incrédulas, de confusión y… ¿excitación? Vaya al parecer a pesar de ser lo que soy aún sigo tentándolos, sonrió de miedo lado oh si lo haría sufrir lenta y dolorosamente.

-Inuzuka… - en este momento no tengo la fuerza suficiente como para patear su trasero pero si la suficiente como para tratarlo como merece – estarás a dieta, nada de sangre humana por las próximas 2 décadas.

-¡¿Qué?! – Oh si lo desfrutare lo más posible – pero ¡¿acaso has perdido la cabeza?!

_¿Exaltación? ¡Ja! Por favor la cara de pen… baka que en este momento tiene es para mostrar a futuras generaciones._

-¡Calla! A menos que desees 5 décadas más

Trago grueso un aura deprimente surgió a su alrededor su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse, Hinata una pelinegra de ojos perla trata de ayudarlo con palabras tranquilizadoras pero nadie se repone a algo como eso ¿acaso ella no lo sabía?

-Frentona jajá esta vez sí que te pasaste, pero si no lo hacías tú ya me encargaría yo de dejarlo sin descendencia

-Gracias Ino-cerda – dije sonriendo de lado a la rubia de ojos azules que en esos momentos me asesinaba con la mirada.

-Maldita frentona mira que yo tratando de ayudarte y así me agradeces. – se cruzó de brazos maldiciendo por lo bajo ante la mirada de todos, Ino era… mi mejor amiga/rival por decirlo de alguna forma.

-Saku – dijo Hinata a modo de regaño- ¿no crees que te estés pasando con Kiba-kun?

-¿La verdad?– conteste un tanto mareada y divertida

-¿Sí?

Todos me miraban esperanzados, alguno aun no salían del shock debido a que para un vampiro era poco común abstenerse a los placeres de la vida que nos ofrecían los humanos

-No – dije restándole importancia al asunto

-Saku…

-Hinata si sigues solo empeoraras las cosas y a menos que guste seguir con más tiempo por mí no hay ningún problema

-Hinata gracias pero…

-Jeje lo siento kiba creo que lo estoy complicando

-¿Enserio? – pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Saku…

- ¡A callar!

Hinata me miraba de esa forma afectuosa, desde que se presentó ante mí el día de su conversión el trato que recibo de ella es demasiado cálido y puro.

-Nee-san

Disimuladamente gire mi cabeza ante el pequeño murmullo de mi fastidioso Otuoto, intente no prestarle atención a su lado Sai trataba de que no escapara de sus brazos; al igual que a mí no le gustaban las muestras de afecto solo yo soy su excepción, Volví a concentrarme en el asunto en cuestión. No me gustaba para nada que ninguno de los tontos que tenía por subordinados me viera como alguien "afectuosa"

Suspire exasperada, en cierta forma podía entender lo que había hecho pero ¿acaso era necesario llegar a estos extremos? Por dios Kakashi me sostenía como si fuera todo menos una vampiresa de sangre real, y aun así seguía sosteniendo su maldito libro "ICHA ICHA PARADISE" desde el momento que el primer volumen llego a sus manos gracias al maldito de Naruto un regalo atrasado de su cumpleaños de hace más de ¡3 siglos!; el idiota que solo ha pasado 3 lustros a su lado en ese momento comprendí lo que la perversión puede causar a las personas si no lo grave del problema; 5 años después llevo a mí a cierta persona "importante" para él, ¡lo trataba con el respeto que aun rey! y más aún después de meses rogándome he arrodillarse ante mí para su conversión fue el final de mi tranquilidad al conocer al causante de tanto acoso el mismo Jiraya el maldito pervertido creador de su Icha icha, así que la primera vez que kakashi me suplico hasta el fin de mi paciencia fue gracias a un hombre al cual miraba como el mayor de los dioses.

-Kakashi ¿podrías bajarme?

-Saku estas demasiado débil, aun eres muy pequeña para comprenderlo- agito la mano donde traía su "biblia" ya que era una falta e desprecio el no traerlo consigo

_Oh sí; si Hinata me trataba como una cría quien decía que el pervertido que tenía por sensei no lo haría, resignada proseguí con el asunto._

-Lo he decidido – todos me miran fijamente esperando mi decisión – Inuzuka lo siento pero serán 3 décadas sin sangre tanto humana como animal

-¡¿QUEEEE?! ¿Pero qué diablos Sakura? – Cabreado se quedaba corto, incluso el humo que salía por sus orejas y la espuma que salía de sus labios no era nada comparada con la rabia de sus palabras - Sabes que no solo lo hice por tu bien yo ¡lo hice por todos nosotros! – Akamaru a su lado solo se estremece su lealtad y respeto hacia a mi es más grande que la del cabrón que tiene por amo

-Inuzuka…

_El maldito bastardo no me dejaba hablar, ¿Quién se creía que era para tomarse ese derecho? Estaba clara que me había pasado cosa que ni muerta admito pero ¿contestarme de tal forma?_

-No escucha bien, eres tan… - se calló un momento creí que se quedaría con el pico cerrado pero no kami me odiaba - desesperante no puedes ver que acabaran con nosotros- divertido, la espuma salía por su boca como un perro rabioso- ¡no te importa ninguna persona que no sea tu maldito orgullo! – tomo aire de una forma dramática, esboce una pequeña sonrisa que fue borrada ante la mención del mocoso que tenía como hermano -No te importa ni siquiera Gaara.

_¿Qué no me importaba? ¿Quién se creía ese estúpido para decir eso?_

Silencio, silencio frio e inexpresivo el mismo que me acorralo los músculos, las más de 1000 personas tanto hibridas, humanas y vampiros me miraban en clara señal de afirmación.

Y eso fue todo observe la mirada de mi otuoto; triste y sin vida, sabía bien lo que cada uno de ellos pensaba pero jamás imagine que él estaría ahí dando veredicto a aquellas estúpidas palabras. Un tanto mareada me baje bruscamente de la protección de kakashi fulminando con la mirada al estúpido que tenía por subordinado. Desenfunde la pequeña espada; que días atrás le había obsequiado a gaara; más bien que días atrás se pasó chillando para conseguirla y yo como buena hermana… solo por no escuchar sus insoportables chillidos accedí; Acercándola aun lugar nada inocente, los presentes masculinos tragaron grueso cubriéndose la zona. Nadie hacia acopio de valentía los muy estúpidos me conocía demasiado bien como para tomar mis reacciones a la ligera

-Escúchame bien pedazo de incompetente no vuelvas a tomar la palabra a menos que yo haiga terminado de hablar – me acerque amenazadoramente tomándolo por el cuello y amenazando con la espada sus partes nobles – y por ultimo y más importante, no me importa que suceda con tu miserable existencia a decir verdad tengo derecho en tu vida más que tu propia madre- me miro comprendiendo la verdad tras mis palabras - no me tientes a dejarte sin descendencia –Sonreí de medio lado exponiendo mis colmillos , apretando más el objeto a aquel lugar me sentía libre escuchaba el pequeño latir de su corazón y la sangre bombeando sus venas– pero en lo que respecta al mocoso cualquiera que ose si quiera pensar o intentar siquiera cortarle un mechón de cabello … castrare y are pedazos su miserable cuerpo aun si tengo que seguirlo al mismo infierno ¿entendiste?

-Nee-san – lagrimas caían de sus mejillas crueles y agonizantes - Gomen nasai - Se soltó de Karin corriendo hasta mis brazos obligándome a soltar al pen… baka, hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho - Gomen nasai

Me quede en shock jamás en mi larga vida lo había visto llorar ni siquiera por la masacre de nuestros padres y que de alguna forma yo fuera la causante de ese estado me entristecía.

-Tranquilo – susurre tan bajo solo para él acariciando su cabello el cual era rojizo a diferencia de mi extraño color; rosa, gaara era el único con el que me comportaba diferente- escúchame bien mocoso- logre ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- no vuelvas a dudar de lo importante que eres en mi vida ¿comprendes? – asintió con la cabeza aun sin soltarme y pegándose más a mí ya que intentaba apartarlo.

-¿Sakura-sama?

-Hmp

-Matsuri-san, Choji-san, y Suigetsu-san, han vuelto-Juugo un chico de altura de miedo, y pelinaranja el cual me tiene un aspecto aterrador si se le hace enojar, se encontraba al lado de mí esperando cualquier orden.

-¡Zanahoria por qué demonios no me avisaste! –Karin me observaba con la misma indiferencia de cuando uní a Suigetsu a mis filas.

-No sentí que fueran una amenaza.

-Tsk... Lo que me faltaba, una loca más

-¡Sakura-sempai!

_¡Kami! ¿Algún día perdonaras mis pecados!_

-¡Sempai!

-¡Sakura-chan!

Karin gruñe molesta y yo sonrió de medio lado

-Sakura

-jojojojo vaya, vaya sakurita ha sí que ya tienes tu club de fans-la sonrisa burlona de Ino se borró al momento en que observo a su viejo amigo, lo extrañaba vaya que lo había extrañado sus orbes azules lo miraron un momento antes de dedicarle una sonrisa cálida la cual correspondió

Frente a mí se encuantran Akimichi Choji, Hozuki Suigetsu, y Matsuri... de cuyo descuido del idiota de Inuzuka ahora pertenece a mis filas de quien sabemos solo su nombre y la extraña fascinación de invadir mi espacio personal.

-¡Sempai creí que jamás la vería!, si no fuera porque Choji nos detuvo por que estaba sediento y Suigetsu no se entretiene con ese convertido, hubiéramos estado aquí desde antes

-¡Mendiga mocosa! Ahí vas de nuevo de vieja chismosa-rodo los ojos al menos aun no se ha hecho más grande el escandalo- Sakura-chan ¿porque mandas aun tipo tan sexy y encantador como yo con una mocosa engreída chismosa y fea?

-¡Repite eso cara de pez!

-¡Ahí, sí que no! Solo la Zanahoria tiene derecho a llamarme de esa manera

-¡Cállate dientes de serrucho!-el leve sonrojo de las mejillas de Karin me afirma lo que por años he venido sabiendo, puede mostrarse lo más enojada posible pero ese sonrojo dice todo lo contrario- ¿quién te crees para llamarme así?

-¡Pelos de Escoba!

-¡Cara de pez!

-¡Cállense de una puta vez!-ensancho mis ojos al escuchar a la "tímida" "pura"-nótese el sarcasmo- e "inocente" Hinata, y no necesito mirara a los demás para saber que tienen la misma expresión en sus rostros- Etto... solo decía

Parpadeo varias veces saliendo de mi estupor, si no fuera por los demás presentes en este momento me lanzaría a moco tendido a felicitar cada logro que he visto en ella; el orgullo que me causa ser yo la causante de eso.

-Como decía antes de que me interrumpieran – aclaro mi garganta sacando del shock inicial a mis allegados – aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con lo ya antes confirmado por el consejo-perplejos como estaban me animaron a continuar – se ha llegado a una solución…

-¿Está segura de lo problemático que es esto? – esta vez fue Nara Shikamaru quien hablo, Kakashi me acerco un banco de madera para evitar mi caída y que no soltara a gaara ya que el mocoso se pegaba como garrapata, el tipo se divertía de lo lindo al ver aquella escena.

Inuzuka me miro interrogante pobre ignorante, Nara el tipo de personas en quien confiaba ciegamente.

-No está en mí, los vejestorios han hablado y no puedo hacer nada contra ellos

-¿Entonces?- Observe a Kakashi suspirar bajo su máscara, su único ojo visible me permitió leer sus no tan desagradables pensamientos; su preocupación la espera a leer el siguiente tomo de su "Icha icha"

-Nos han dado 3 décadas. – Hable seria y firme –invernaremos 3 décadas – corregí automáticamente causando muecas de dolor incredulidad y asco- a mí tampoco me divierte la idea, pero es eso o morir a manos del enemigo, sé que somos lo suficientemente fuertes pero… ellos igual lo son, además no quiero perdidas, llevamos mucho tiempo enfrentándonos sin lograr descansar o beber lo suficiente. – los observe seriamente, no había de otra era eso o enfrentarnos sin la mitad de nuestro poder – además ya se ha decidido, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

-Entonces 3 décadas ¿eh?

-Así es – más de 300 hombres mujeres y niños nos rodeaban en aquella cueva, me acerque con ayuda de kakashi a la familia que estaba cerca de nosotros- bien son libres de marcharse o seguir bajo mis órdenes.

-Sakura-sama- hablo el líder del grupo de las clases media arrodillándose ante mí el resto le siguió igual – nosotros… nos retiramos, debemos ver por el bien de nuestras familias…

-Entiendo, todo aquel que decida partir solo les advierto una cosa, quien quiera que intente hacer algo ahora que nosotros no estaremos presentes tanto a los humanos como a mi gente no dudare en matarlos ¿entienden?

Asintieron, desapareciendo en una bola de humo.

-Sakura-volteo donde proviene la voz, el rostro de Kakashi demasiado serio para mi tranquilidad mortal me mira con preocupación es sus ojos negros- ¿dónde?...- frunzo el ceño Hatake jamás ha titubea ante algún acontecimiento - ... Jiraya –logra articular y varios presentes lo miran como si su pregunta los salvara de la misma muerte "Hentai" quiero gritarles pero mi odioso Otuoto está presente y a menos que quiera que Kakashi traume su infancia tal y como lo hizo conmigo me abstengo

-No te preocupes en este momento se encuentra con Gai, Tsunade y Shizune

-Pelo de chicle- hablo Karin una pelirroja de lentes, y expresión divertida

- No le llames a si a Mi Nee-san/sempai

Hago oídos sordos al igual que los presentes a las quejas y advertencias de muerte que los dos mocosos han utilizado al referirse a Karin

- se ha retirado poco más de la mitad, estaremos desprotegidos ¿estas segura de tu decisión? Porque bien podemos obligarlos y…

-Zanahoria estoy sobria así que no hagas escandalo ya tuve suficiente por el momento

Entendiendo mi palabra y el humor que en ese momento me cargaba suspiro.

-¿Entonces?

-Como dije antes son libres – respondí a los presentes aún quedaba 6 clanes de entre 100 y 300 personas

-¡Nos quedaremos a tu lado!- contestaron todos al unísono

-¡Frentona! – la insoportable de Ino avanzo hasta donde me encontraba -¿Sabes lo que les hace ese tipo de "dietas" a mujeres hermosas como yo?- pregunto tan efusivamente, En mis brazos gaara apretó los puños, y Matsuri a mi lado solo frunció el ceño.

Suspire resignada cuando Ino se empeñaba en algo se empeñaba a cualquier tontería que dijese. Negué con la cabeza.

-¡Nos demacra la piel! – un puchero demasiado infantil surgió en su rostro ganándose suspiros por parte de los débiles humanos.

-Bien puedes hacer lo que quieras Ino-cerda.

-Y pasar 3 décadas sin ver tu ¡ENORME FRENTE! – Dramatizo exageradamente- Eso afectaría mi salud mental

-¡Deja de llamarle Frentona a mi Nee-san! – contesto enojado el mocoso que tengo por hermano

-¡Tú no me ordenas enano!- contraatacó como niña pequeña-¡FRENTONA! Controla al chamaco

Enfurruñado se apartó de mi lado agradecí mentalmente a Ino por aquello.

-Vuélvele a decir frentona a Mi Nee-san y prepárate para mi ataúd de arena.

Simplemente el mocoso tenia agallas, sonreí arrogante a veces dudaba de que fuéramos parientes este hecho me mostraba todo lo contrario.

-¡Ja! Que podría hacerme un ¡ENANO como tú!

-¡CERDA! – grito encolerizado

Un aura maligna capto mi atención, me interpuse entre el kunai y mi hermano

-Ino – dije tétricamente el efecto estaba pasando me resultaba demasiado fácil asesinarla

-Jeje saku yo…

-¡Corre cerda!

Y sin más se escondió atrás de Sai, quien miraba la escena divertido

-Basta de jueguitos esto es serio, invernaremos 3 décadas… zanahoria – dije mirando a la presente quien por algún motivo no me reto – creerás un campo de fuerza, con la ayuda de shika – ambos asintieron- al igual que saliendo de este lugar ocultaras nuestros chakras

-¿Salir? Pero tú dijiste…

- Se lo que dije Karin, pero debido a las bajas que tuvimos y en cierto punto no confió en las pasas que tenemos como consejo cambiaremos nuestra ubicación.

-Se darán cuenta de esa falta y nos tacharan de traidores

- Lo tengo presente Shino

Un pelinegro de lentes oscuro y cuerpo bastante... llamativo; o si no era por elogiar a nuestra raza pero verdaderamente mis compañeros eran… problemáticamente atractivos, avanzo situándose al lado de Hanabi.

-Sakura sabes bien que atacare tus órdenes pero… - su semblante se tranquilizó un poco al saber que lo comprendía.

-Hanabi estará bien, confía en mí. – susurre solo para que él lo oyera

-Saku – me gire topándome con la dueña de unos ojos perla preocupada – Naruto-kun ha tardado mucho-ya es tarde y…

-No te preocupes – contesto Ino - el baka de mi hermano está bien.

Si alguien dudaba en que ese par de rubios no fueran gemelos con gusto los sacaría de su engaño. Como arte de magia un rubio hiperactivo de grandes ojos azules y mejillas zorrunas apareció frente a mí

-¡Ya está aquí Naruto Uzumaki Dettebayo!

-Naruto- suspire resignada mi tranquilidad se venía abajo

-Sakura-chan ¿Por qué te vez más amargada de lo normal?

Lo tome por el cuello zarandeándolo, baya idiota

-Cállate baka ¿Por qué coños tardaste tanto?

-Jeje tenía hambre ¡Dettebayo! –contesto de lo más tranquilo

-Al menos uno de nosotros se despidió de ella por última vez

Me gire encontrándome tanto como mis subordinados como familiares con el aura más deprimente del mundo haciendo círculos en la tierra

-¿Quién murió?-pregunto asustado

-Nadie, vámonos

Tome la mano de mi otuoto mientras me dirigía a la salida de la cueva, todos los demás me seguían a una distancia considerable.

-Casi lo olvido – dije al tiempo que me giraba encarándolos- necesito que hagan un clon de sangre, manténgalo bajo tierra como sustitutos, ya hice el del mocoso y el mio así que hagan ustedes lo mismo.

-Nee-san ¿A dónde vamos?

No le conteste pese a su maldita insistencia.

Me detuve en seco, Karin a mi lado oculto nuestros chakras shika se movía a nuestro alrededor protegiéndonos de entre las sombras. Me separe de gaara al tiempo que todos mí acompañantes lo rodeaban sobreprotectoramente a mi hermanito de apenas 6 años. Me sentía tranquila al saber que al menos él tendría una vida segura, crecería como cualquier humano con algunas debilidades humanas. Solo sasori mi hermano mayor y yo éramos hermanos por ambos padres en cambio con gaara… jamás supimos sobre su madre, nuestro oto-san llego a casa con el pequeño en brazos y de eso ya 12 años. Gaara es un semi-vampiro su desarrollo carece de tiempo. Es un niño demasiado inteligente para su edad, su fuerza es igual que la de un adulto, pero débil para nosotros los inmortales, estoy consiente no are nada si él no quiere seguir en la oscuridad con nosotros, si él prefiere seguir humanamente respetare su decisión.

El bosque se alzaba ante nosotros, el silencio era quebrado por los pequeños corazones de los animales que corrían asustadizos fuera del peligro. "PELIGROSOS" "ASESINOS" eso somos o al menos eso éramos, después de su llegada de sus miradas de miedo y desconfianza mi existencia cambio por completo no podría admirar la luz de sol pero sus pupilas brillantes de vida mantenían una esperanza en mi corazón muerto, cambio por su bien y por el de mi pueblo... los tratos que ahora tenemos con los humanos se llevan a cabo bajo un pacto de sangre con cada líder de clan, la protección y bienestar que les ofrezco a cambio de su lealtad y nuestra fuente de vida nos hace diferente a las demás jerarquías vampíricas, si bien ya no son tratados como presa pero eso no significa que pueda haber un desliz, si llegase el caso de eso la paga seria la abstinencia de sangre tanto humana como animal algo que no nos destruye... por completo pero si lo suficientemente como para perder la cordura, es una condena de entr décadas.

-¿Nee-san?

-Sakura-sama- observo como Juugo se abre paso entre los humanos, sus músculos tensos, su auto control no es algo que deba presumirse-debemos darnos prisa las aves están intranquilas... no es buena señal

Asiento con la cabeza, el cielo oscurecido por los nubarrones, me permite controlar mis instintos.

-¿Hinata?

-Lo sabemos Saku, ya me he encargado de eso – contesta al tiempo que tomaba la mano del baka de Naruto

Esboce una pequeña sonrisa tenerla dentro de mis filas me reconfortaba ya que sin ella sería una pobre holgazana que olvidaba sus obligaciones.

-¡Nee-san!

-¿Done los ubicaste?

-Cerca de donde estaremos – sonrió arrogante, los efectos haruno daban sus frutos.

-Naruto, Suigetsu, Matsuri lleven a los humanos donde indique hina-Confiaba en ellos al igual que en el rubio después de todo era el segundo al mando, pero claro con Naruto nadie se puede confiar al menos para sus preguntas estúpidas

-¿Cómo? ¡¿Ellos no vendrán con nosotros?!

_**Baka**_

_**Baka**_

_**Baka**_

_**Baka**_

Eso y más era Naruto Uzumaki, aun no lograba encender por qué acepte tenerlo dentro de mis filas

-Bueno Naruto por si no te habrás dado cuenta ya que la Mier... basura dentro de tu cabecita no te deja pensar ellos ¡SON HUMANOS BAKA! – Grite al borde del colapso zarandeándolo de un lado a otro – o ¿acaso quieres despertar al lado de un cadáver?- baje mi tono de voz solo para aquellos como nosotros comprendieran la situación-sabes que ellos están bajo mi protección al igual que las generaciones futuras a cambio de ser nuestra fuente de suministro ¿no? – Asintió torpemente –bueno me alegra que lo hagas ahora ¡fuera de mi vista!

Logro zafarse de mi agarre escondiéndose tras de Ino

-Ok no tienes por qué ser tan dura Sakura-chan-contesto con ojitos de cachorro

-¿Nee-san?

-¡Baka! Me desesperas

-Y yo que te quiero tanto – lloriqueo en el hombro de Ino quien intentaba apartarlo de ella sin éxito

- ¡Apártate! Naruto – Grito encolerizado su gemela-me arruinas mi vestimenta ¡baka!

- Ino-chan...

-Naruto...

-¡Pero Saku!- me suplico con sus orbes azules suplicantes

-¿Nee-san?

-¡Cállate o te dejo sin descendencia!

Como arte de magia desaparecido del lugar con los humanos pisándole los talones.

-Sempai...

- Saben lo que en este momento tienen que hacer, se les ha encomendado una misión-los tres asintieron con sus rostros serios- espero que no me fallen, Karin estará a cargo.

-Pero Sakura-chan la pelos de escoba...

-Suigetsu no solo verán por su propia seguridad si no también con los del tratado ¿entienden?, además que contaran con ayuda extra... esto es algo que no se tenía preparado, algo traman las malditas pasas, sé que no es coincidencia que solo a Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru y a mí nos quieran desaparecer por un tiempo, solo nos queda esperar. Karin ocultaras nuestros chakras al igual que el de tu escuadrón, no me decepcionen.

-Hai- contestaron al unísono

-¡NEE-SAAAAN!

El rostro de mi hermano rojo por la rabia intimido a los presentes

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES EXCUINCLE?!

Claro nada comparado conmigo

-Tengo sed – lloriqueo abalanzándose contra mi pecho, me estremecí ante aquellas palabras golpeando fuertemente los recuerdos que celosamente arroje en el vacío de mi alma. El... me necesitaba, solo yo podía calmar completamente esa sed, no podía dejarlo... pese al dolor que me causó el pequeño Suspire, tome mi muñeca ante los ojos hambrientos de todos y la mordí para después acercarla a sus labios y bebiera como un cachorro.

Era la hora, nuestros esfuerzos valdrían la pena nuestra raza y todas las demás estarían a salvo... valdría la pena sacrificar unas cuantas décadas por el bienestar de mi raza.

Sentía su sed atravesando mi cuerpo, y los pocos gemidos de excitación de algunos a mi alrededor los únicos controlados; mis guardianes que mantenían la compostura ante tales circunstancias.

Mi pequeño hermano aun bebía de mí, concentrando todas sus emociones en mi ser, podía tocar el miedo y curiosidad que en ese momento sentía me alegraba de que compartieras un lazo de hermandad no me gustaría siquiera pensar en la excitación que el sentiría, al menos tendría tiempo para eso aún era un niño. Le acaricie el cabello tratando de suavizar sus emociones, no me gustaba dejarme llevar por ellas o por las mías.

-Todo estaré bien lo prometo

Lo separe lentamente de su fuente de alimento, escuchando un gruñido de reproche por su parte, sonreí ante eso; él lo era lo único y lo más valioso que poseía.

-Nee-san

-Hmp

-¿Me amas?

Todos nos observaron en ese momento, le envié una mirada de reproche ¿pero qué demonios? Definitivamente el dejar que hinata lo educara traería consecuencias.

-Nee-san

-Hmp

Conteste satisfecha con eso debería bastarle al mocoso antes de estar publicando mi vida privada ¿quién se creía ese chiquillo? Prefería mil veces explicarle detalladamente de donde provenían los bebes, No porque fuera su hermano contestaría ante semejante pregunta ¿amarlo? El maldito aprovechado debería de saberlo.

-¡Nee-san!  
-gaara deja de preguntar estupideces, ya conteste tu maldita pregunta hace un momento así que no abuses mocoso.

-¡No has dicho nada! Más que ¡hmp! – reprocho haciendo un mohín

-Hmp – volví a repetir, ¿que si me encantaba hacerlo enfurecer? Me fascinaba

-¿hmp es una palabra? – pregunto haciendo un tierno puchero

Definitivamente era un completo dolor de cabeza.

-¡Frentesota! Ya contéstale al escuincle

-No te metas ¡cerda!

-¿Nee-san?

-Gaara cierra el pico, ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo.

Se cruza de brazos haciendo un tierno puchero que derrite a todas las femeninas del lugar, gruño por lo bajo, y captan el sonido amenazante de "mis palabras silenciosas"

-Karin, Shikamaru llevaran el primer grupo-me dirigí hacia ellos aun en mi límite de fuerzas, veo la preocupación en sus ojos y el mismo reproche por no alimentarme lo suficiente-no discutan-entonces lo hago, me incomoda pero es la única forma en la que ellos pueden escucharme sin que nadie más interfiera. Corto mi muñeca con el arma que aun guardo de Gaara, mi sangre empieza a salir Hinata sostiene fuertemente a Gaara en sus brazos, Shikamaru es el primero en acercarse busca mis ojos mientras succiona nuestra esencia de vida nuestra mirada se conecta ignoro el gemido de satisfacción que escapa de sus labios y la desagradable sensación que experimento –el no es mi compañero –pienso y la realidad me golpea con fuerza-le doy toda la información que requiere, a regañadientes se aleja de mí, Karin lo siguió después sus ojos carmín me miraron enfurecidos la risa de Ino y Hanabi se alzó al comprender por lo que pasaba la pelirroja, su gruñido las mantuvo calmadas solo hasta que sus miradas se encontraron y rodaron por el piso muertas de la risa.

-Zanahoria jajaja ¡hubieras visto tu cara!- Ino la apunta como cualquier niña pequeña

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios, comienzo a emanar chakra para cerrar la herida miro de reojo el rostro de mi hermano, aun hambriento... y sé que eso es un problema

Una sonrisa burlona se escapa de los labios de Karin –No te enceles querida- no hubo momento de réplicas en cuanto abandonaron el campo con el grupo a su alrededor

-No sé cómo aceptaste a la pelos de escoba frente – Sai a su lado sonreí falsamente el carácter de su esposa no le sorprende.

Observo como el grupo se va disminuyendo Hinata aun sostiene a Gaara Shino y Hanabi discuten de los últimos preparativos con Kakashi. Sai sigue sonriendo falsamente mientras la mujer loca que tiene por esposa maldice a todos a su alrededor Inuzuka y Akamaru están como flojos acostados boca arriba en el suelo, Juugo mira las aves danzando en el cielo.

-Todo listo ¡Dettebayo!

Los orbes platas de Hinata se iluminan al escuchar su voz, niego con la cabeza y aparto la mirada, me lastima, arrojo el dolor lejos como siempre lo hago, no es hora de ponerse a recordarlo, no es el momento...

-Sakura

-Hmp

-Ya es hora – me informa Karin

Cierro los ojos, dejo que la sensación pase la pequeña mano de Gaara se desliza sobre la mía apretándola con fuerza los latidos de su corazón me martillan los oídos- tranquilo Otuoto –susurro y al momento que su pulso vuelve a lo normalidad.

-¡Pequeña!- salgo de mi ensoñación al sentir dos chakras viniendo hacia la dirección donde me encuentro. Automáticamente aparto a Gaara de su alcance, manteniéndolo protegido tras de mí.

Maldigo por lo bajo mi mala suerte, Tsunade y Jiraya me mantienen en un abrazo demasiado asfixiante, mientras restriegan sus mejillas en mi rostro.

-Oba-chan, Ero-sennin

Suspiro con pesadez el idiota jamás aprende

-¡No me digas vieja mocoso!

-¡Eso es la llama de la juventud Naruto-kun!- su oración termina con una pose demasiado exagerada mirando con ojos brillantes a su pupilo, de esa forma sé que Gai nunca cambiara

-¡Eso es Dettebayo!

Cuenta hasta tres cuenta hasta tres-me repito mentalmente-Maito Gai sigue alardeando sin darse cuenta de las intenciones asesinas de Tsunade.

1

Jiraya me abraza fuertemente sintiendo el temor en el aura maligna que tenemos enfrente, abro los ojos mi sonrisa se ensancha al ver la cara de Naruto.

2

-¡La llama de la juventud arde en ti Naruto-kun-mueven sus caderas exageradamente coreando lo mismo-La llama de juventud crece en ti!

3

-La llama de la juventud...

Miro divertida el rostro de tsunade ¡joder! Momentos como estos suceden tantas veces en la vida, Tsunade lo ha cogido de la oreja como cualquier niño pequeño-dilo de nuevo y me encargo personalmente de dejar a Hinata-chan viuda- su sonrisa se ensancha al verlo palidecer

-Vieja a lo que venimos-Su atención se centra en mí, no me inmuto ante su aura maligna.

-Mendiga chamaca aprovechada

-Karin, Suigetsu, Choji, Matsuri nos veremos dentro de 3 décadas reúnan toda la información disponible, no vengan aquí a menos que sea algo demasiado peligroso.

-Hai

-Por cierto Gai-_sensei _estará bajo tu mando Karin- ensancho mi sonrisa al ver el terror en su mirada carmín.

-¡Waaa con el rarito no! Suficiente tengo con la Zanahoria.

-Cállate Cara de pez

-La llama de la juventud tiene que brillar de ahora en adelante- un aura brillante lo rodea-no se preocupe Sakura-san

Sonrió de esas sonrisas falsas las cuales no dedico a mi otuoto.

Cierro los ojos concentrándome en el olor y la textura de la tierra bajo mis pies desnudos enviando corrientes de chakra moldeándolo todo a mí alrededor

-los despertare en cuanto sea el momento.

Solo sobraba mi familia; si mi familia estar cerca de Gai definitivamente había causado algún trauma junto a su maldita llama de la juventud. Mire a las personas que trataba como "subordinados" esos con quienes había batallado contra aquellos que deseaban el poder de nuestra especie, la lucha de los pura sangre aquellos que nacíamos siendo vampiros de los cuales ya solo existían muy pocos, los híbridos esos que nacían de la unión de un vampiro y un humano, y los convertidos aquellos que convertíamos ya sea para satisfacernos o tomar por siervo, yo podría agregar un siguiente grupo; mi familia esos a quien por ley de sangre protegía de algún tipo de abuso que cualquiera de ellos pudiera sufrir, era un instinto de marcar lo que se era de uno, una clase de advertencia para todo aquel que cuestionaba las decisiones de un purasangre. Por Kami si hasta el tarado de Inuzuka, la insufrible Zanahoria y la cerda entraban en el grupo.

Dentro de mi fila había mezclas humanos, híbridos y convertidos; Naruto e Ino pura sangres que debido a la masacre de su clan fueron tachados de traidores siendo unos niños. Sai, Shino, Kakashi, Gai, Shikamaru, Anko, Juugo, Kiba, Karin entre otros son Híbridos, mientras que Hanabi, Hinata, Jiraya y el... fueron convertidos por mí... a diferencia de mi hermano otuoto gaara que pese a ser hibrido su crecimiento era muy diferente al de los demás, todos y cada uno de ellos tiene la esencia de mi sangre, no solo por el pacto, el apellido Haruno e Uzumaki es antiguo junto con el Akatsuki,

Le debía mucho a Naruto era esa clase de persona dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por los que se ama, y para ese entonces el amor que me profesaba desde hace 50 años se vio afectado gracias a kami tras la llegada de esa pelinegra, al solo venir como unidad médica despertó cierto sentimiento en él, sentimiento que rompió las barreras y me imploro por su conversión algo a lo cual pude haberme negado, pero yo no lo amaba y Hinata era demasiado maternal para conmigo y gaara y el hecho de que ella pudiera hacerlo feliz era la razón por la que acepte no solo convertirla a ella sino también a su hermana Hanabi quien mostraba cierto interés en Shino mi tercero al mando así como Nara es el primero y Naruto el segundo.

El ser lo que soy me llevo a cometer la peor de las crueldades, convertirlo a él, contra su voluntad ganándome su odio perdiendo su amor... he convivido con el dolor; se extiende sobre mi pecho oprimiendo mi corazón el cual permaneció inerte desde mi nacimiento, lo que ese ser me hizo sentir... es algo que no podré olvidar... algo por lo cual aún mantengo esa "humanidad" que solo él ha despertado y también ha hecho invernar...

-Sakura-chan- hasta ese momento no había notado a Naruto ¿tan perdida en mis pensamientos estaba?- ¿te he mencionado que soy claustrofóbico?

Sonreí de medio lado

-Naruto

-¿mmm?

_¿Que su me gustaba joderles la existencia? Naa me fascinaba _

-sueña con los angelitos – dije para después hundirlo por completo en la re confortabilidad de la tierra y sus nutrientes.

-frente... digo saku no pensaras...

Su frase queda en el aire, al tiempo la atrae junto con su marido enterrándolos en la tierra sofocando los gritos de la rubia.

-Saku... – el reproche de Hinata muere en sus labios.

-alguien más quiere que lo ayude o pueden hacerlo ustedes mismos – sonreí con malicia; una sonrisa falsa...

Nada un completo silencio inundo el lugar, el canto de un ave me aviso la compañía que me rodeaba, suspire. Karin no lo había pensado dos veces la muy maldita sabia de mi despedida antes de que partieran.

-Nee-san ¿me amas?

Mire por un momento a mi otuoto ¿pero qué demonios hacia este chiquillo para provocarme tanto?

-Tsk... Serias comida para las aves de Juugo si no lo hiciera y eso si no les provocas indigestión y mueren primero.

Su mirada aguamarina se ilumino, sonreí de la única forma que solía hacerlo con el... Gaara es lo más importante que poseo se lo demuestro; a mi manera

-vamos enano, descansaremos por un largo tiempo...

Cubrí nuestros cuerpos con la tierra, mientras mi hermano se aferraba a mí

-todo estará bien ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió ocultando su rostro en mi cuello deje que el conciencio me llevara al único lugar en donde quería estar... visualice su rostro su cabello y todo su cuerpo en el resplandor de la palabra su olor y tacto, a pesar de los años su imagen seguía atormentándome y deseado jamás haber nacido de este modo.

_**Te odio**_

_**Te odio**_

_**Te odio**_

_**Te odio**_

_**Te odio**_

Esa palabra resonó en mi mente en los breves instantes en que pare mi corazón estremeciéndolo, cayendo al suelo los pocos pedazos que quedan de él. Logre capturar ese momento que por alguna razón había olvidado, enfocando su imagen el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y la ternura con la que me trataban sus manos.

_**Sakura... siempre estaré a tu lado...**_

Había mentido... el simplemente se llevó la otra mitad de mi alma... encerrándome en un mundo de caricias y palabras lejanas, la mirada que me dirigía en aquel entonces solo era la burla primaria de un cazador, en ninguna parte de su mente alma o corazón estaban aquellas tiernas y firmes palabras que momentos antes me había firmado con sangre...

Alargue mi chakra buscando cualquier evidencia de que estábamos bajo tierra en ese lugar, comprobé de nuevo la zona relajándome al instante Karin había actuado rápido, ya todos yacían bajo el manto de la tierra al menos no habría peligro... por ahora.

_**Siempre estaré a tu lado...**_

Le oí como en aquel entonces, con su voz grave y suave al tacto

_**¿Lo prometes? ¿Me amaras pese a todas las decisiones que tenga que tomar? ¿Ante el peligro que por tu humanidad puedas correr?**_

Espere paciente su rostro sereno y con su típica sonrisa de medio lado

_**Lo are**_

Acerque su rostro solo para saborear su dulce aliento contra mis labios

_**¿Lo prometes? ¿Ante la eternidad... estarás siempre conmigo?**_

Sus labios rosaron los míos haciéndome olvidar lo que esas palabras realmente significaban

_**Aishiteru...**_

¿Cómo una simple palabra podría significar tanto? ¿Me amaba? Las personas que entregan el corazón deberían hacerlo ¿no? Si se ama a una persona entonces ¿que no se debe estar con ella eternamente? Si se ama la persona siempre permanecería a su lado ¿no?

Mi naturaleza me hacía actuar egoísta ¿es que acaso no se debía de permanecer por el resto de la eternidad con la persona amada? Eso pasaba, nuestra especie transformaba solo a aquella persona que lograra hacer que el corazón volviera a latir, así debía de ser y él lo logro, después de tantos años siglos de soledad mi corazón volvió a latir por un humano alguien que debía permanecer a mi lado, tal y como lo prometido ¿porque lo había hecho cierto?

Recordaba la sonrisa de Naruto en el momento en el que hablaba de ella, en como su corazón se aceleraba; no teniendo en cuenta ningún humano, hibrido convertido o purasangre por muy hermosos o fascinante que fuesen.

Esa era la única verdad, él era mio tanto como yo le pertenecía.

Cerré mis ojos, con esas últimas palabras acariciando la superficie de su voz, envolviéndome en sus brazos como cuando me amaba y no creía que fuera un monstro, cuando sus mejillas se teñían de rosa y solo pronunciaba palabras hermosas para mí...

_**Sakura... Aishiteru...**_

Sus brazos me envolvieron protectoramente contra su pecho él era todo lo que necesitaba

_**¿Lo prometes? ¿Ante la eternidad... estarás siempre conmigo?**_

Espere su respuesta ansiosa, el miedo me cegaba en ese entonces

**¿Lo aras?... ¿me amaras para toda la eternidad?**

Y me beso con ansia miedo e incertidumbre, sus brazos me envolvieron protectoramente contra su pecho

_**Siempre... Sakura te amare... siempre**_

Nunca hubo un eternamente...

_**~0~0~0~*~0~0~0~**_

_**Joder ya tenía esta historia desde hace tiempo ni siquiera planeaba publicarla ya que no siento que llegue a catalogarse como buena pero en fin todo sea por tener mente tranquila u.u**_

_Como __habrán leído si solo son esos los grandes clanes vampíricos, me gustan esa clase de ficts en los que Sakura es "diferente" a la chica fan girl de sasuke-kun, digo lo amo si ese cubito de hielo logro atraparme ¬/¬ pero siento que saku da para más si por mi fuera SAKURA sería la vengadora, Kakashi sería más despreocupado flojo y pervertido / Jiraya fuera inmortal y los icha icha dominarían al mundo jojojojo simplemente comprendo a Kakashi :3 al igual que el , no podria dejar de leer LA SAGA DE CARPATOS de __Christine Feehan e *O*_

_**Pero como dije antes amo a sasuke-kun pero eso no evita que juegue con su personaje n.n**_


End file.
